Birthday Wish
by Talis13
Summary: Ben & Gwen's 18th birthday party with all the drama and romantic mush in between! GwenXKevin romance.
1. Chapter 1

Title- Birthday Wish (1/?)

Author- Cristal

Rating- PG13- people curse hardcore a lot in my stories if you've never read them before. :D

Pairing- Gwen/Kevin

Disclaimer-Ben 10 and all it's lovely characters do not belong to me. They're just being borrowed. ;)

Summary- Ben and Gwen's 18th birthday party with all the drama and romantic in between! Ben is er, 'helping' Kevin in this chapter.

Kevin slouched against the work bench in his garage, the tabletop littered with tools and bolts. His fingers brushed his forehead with a sigh- that was a killer headache starting. Dark eyes glanced at the clock hanging on the wall before he cursed under his breath. Three in the morning explains it anyway.

He stood with a stretch, his six foot frame stiff from working on his car. Steel-toed boots kicked the stool back under the work bench as he made his way into his house. Of all the things clouding his mind, aliens were not at the top of that list- a girl was. A girl's birthday in particular. He flipped the garage lights off, closing the door and kicking his boots to the side of the door as he thought. She liked all kinds of artsy things, but he wanted to find something that other people weren't going to get for her. "Course, I could just cave and get her the slinky lingerie I was thinking of anyway. Least then she'd have a good reason for trying to kick my ass."

Kevin shook his head with a sigh as he tromped up the stairs to his room. He'd try a little harder because as tempting as the lingerie was, he didn't think she'd want to open that in front of her parents. He chuckled, tossing his jeans and shirt into the corner before falling into bed, smirk touching his lips.

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BE-**

"Son of a bitch that's loud..." he shook his hand that slammed the alarm into the desktop, before tucking it back under the pillow.

"Well, that's sorta the point isn't it?"

"Urgh..." Kevin pulled the pillow over his head. "Go away you nightmarish pain in the ass."

"Ha! Aren't you funny!"

"What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Don't I scare you being here?"

Kevin flipped the pillow off his head, one brown eye glaring drearily at his guest. "The only thing that scares me is the fact you scrounged an extra key somewhere."

"Your wit just marvels me by the way." he twirled the straw in his drink. "Seriously, you should be a stand up."

"Ben...can I help you with something at this ungodly hour?"

Ben smiled brightly, green eyes twinkling merrily. "Nope."

"This planet better be under attack then."

"Nope." he sucked the last of the drink from the cup with a squelch before looking back up.

"Then you better start running pretty damn fast before I-"

"Were you aware that you curse a lot?"

"Only when I'm irritated. Or around you. Like now." he replied, tossing the pillow so quickly it hit Ben in the forehead, knocking him off the chair. "Sweet silence."

"Again, the razor wit." Ben snorted before standing. "Actually, I'm here to help you."

"This should be interesting." Kevin sighed deeply, before sitting up, hands running through his long black hair. He arched an eyebrow. "How are you going to help me?"

"Gwen's birthday is coming up."

"Aware of that."

"Turning eighteen."

"Know that too."

Ben started inching towards the doorway. "A new time of life."

"Yuh huh."

"Legal too, which I know has been a tough wait for you."

Ben was out the door with a cackle and almost flying down the stairs with Kevin at his heels. "Yeah you better run you little motherfucker because you are gonna get pounded into the dirt."

Ben's laughter didn't let up until he turned in the kitchen, sneakers squealing, one hand out, finger in the air. "Oh come on, you've thought of her that way before YOU were legal, so get over yourself!"

"Seriously Tennyson...I'm gonna hurt you." Kevin growled with a grin as he crouched down, fingers touching the rough-hewn stone tile of the floor. Ben backed up slightly, hands in surrender as he watched the transformation. The rough stone work almost seemed to trace from the floor like liquid, starting at his bare feet and hands and going up.

"Now I don't wanna trash your house Kev, besides it was just a joke, and besides, I know you must have been thinking about it because you sure didn't miss a beat, plus I can still kick your butt if completely necessary-"

"You're rambling." his voice had gotten as rocky as his exterior, so it sounded more like a growl.

"No I'm not, I just have a lot going through my head all at once so that doesn't mean I'm-"

Both toppled out the door as Kevin slammed into Ben, pushing him through the back door and down to the garage floor with a rough laugh as Ben gave a rare curse under his breath, hitting the floor. Kevin crouched again, waiting to spring. "You never told me how you plan on 'helping' me by the way."

"You never gave me a chance jerk!!" Ben shot back as he touched the back of his head, bringing his hand forward to check for blood. At the sign of no massive trauma, he planted his hands on his hips. "I was going to help you shop for a birthday gift for Gwen! It's only in 3 days AND you're coming to the party!"

Kevin sat back on his haunches, the rock sliding from long arms, showing a slightly confused face, one eyebrow arched as the stone disappeared. "Party?"

"The birthday party they're throwing for Gwen and me!"

"I didn't get an invite, how the hell should I know what you're talking about?"

"You-" Ben stopped before a hand landed in his forehead. "I forgot to invite you! I think. Well, you're invited, so you wanna go look for presents? You need one for me too you know."

Kevin just sighed. He did like Ben- he was his best friend. He just had painful airhead moments sometimes...like whenever he was supposed to invite him to this thing. "Dude, I've got no present and no wardrobe for that kind of stuff. Is this some fancy shit?"

"That's why I'm here Kev!" Ben smiled brightly as he stood. "To rescue you again."

"Which wouldn't be necessary if you didn't cause the problem in the first place." Kevin growled as the last of the stone melted off his form.

"Go get some actual clothes on so we can head out. Gwen may have weird fantasies about seeing you half naked, but I'm not so inclined."

Kevin made a grumble in the back of his throat. "I sure as hell hope not."

*

_End Chapter 1 Birthday Wish_

Author's notes- Hey everyone! My first Ben10 fanfic. I've gotten more into this cartoon with the romantic overtones- that's my cuppa tea so to speak. So! Really enjoyed working on this. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Kevin strikes me as a hardass and Ben just seems like he'd be the slightly irritating sarcastic type. Heh. Anyway, feedback is appreciated, but fair warning- I won't be changing the characterizations as they've been established thus far. If you don't like, I don't suggest reading the next part, because it won't change much. :) Thanks again for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Title- Birthday Wish (2/?)

Author- Cristal

Rating- PG13- people curse hardcore a lot in my stories if you've never read them before. :D

Pairing- Gwen/Kevin

Disclaimer-Ben 10 and all it's lovely characters do not belong to me. They're just being borrowed. ;)

Summary- Ben and Gwen's 18th birthday party with all the drama and romantic in between!

Ben stood next to his tall, raven-haired friend as he cocked his head, hands in his pockets. "I can only imagine my aunt and uncle's faces if Gwen opened that."

Kevin shrugged, hands tucked into his jean pockets as he looked up. "Looks good though, yeah?"

"Well yeah. But I'm a teenage boy, half naked women always look good."

"More than half. This is like, three quarters."

"Point." Ben stared a moment before shaking his head and pushing his friend from the store front. "But we need to find a gift for you to get Gwen that wouldn't involve her parents putting your head on a stake in the yard any time soon."

Kevin sighed with a shrug before nodding. "Yeah, all right I guess." he planted his feet, eyebrow arched. "So, what do you think?"

"Maybe jewelry?"

"Maybe." both walked slowly through the mall towards a jewelry shop. Diamonds glittered in the display cases and perky ladies behind the counters sparkled and smiled at them.

A younger girl looked up with a smile. Kevin arched an eyebrow as his eyes passed over all the cases. "Hello sir. Can I help you find something special?" She cocked her head slightly, watching as he pushed the dark hair out of his eyes. He was handsome with the tall lanky build and long hair. And the gorgeous dark eyes that looked a little out of place in this shop.

"Not sure." he sighed deeply. "I'm looking for a birthday gift and I'm not sure what to get yet."

"Lovely!" she smiled brightly, leaning over the glass slightly, blond locks spilling over her shoulder. "Whose birthday?"

"Just...my friend."

"Who he wants to be his girlfriend eventually." Ben added helpfully with a smile.

The salesgirl looked just a bit downtrodden at that. "Ah." she hitched the smile back up. "Well I'm sure we can help make that happen!"

"I'm sure you could." Kevin cocked his head at the five carat diamond ring in the case.

Ben snickered as he drummed his fingers on the glass. "She's my cousin. Do you have anything green- like emeralds or something?"

"We do. Does she like green?"

"Her eyes are green."

"Fair enough." she smiled at Ben as she led them to another case. "So, why ten?"

"Pardon?"

"You have a ten on your jacket. Sports team or something?"

"Or something." Muttered Kevin as he looked at the shining jewelry.

She laughed lightly before pointing out some necklaces. "These are very pretty. A lot of ladies like this one." she pulled a necklace and mount from the cabinet, setting it in front of both young men. "It's an emerald heart pendant with an offset diamond chip."

"It's pretty." Kevin frowned slightly before stepping back. "You know, this really isn't what I was thinking. I think I'll check around."

She pouted slightly before grabbing a business card. "All right. Well my name is Teresa if you change your mind about anything."

Kevin nodded, grabbing the card as he and Ben headed out the door. He flipped the card between his fingers in thought as they walked towards the food court. "That wasn't quite what I wanted..."

Ben shrugged as he started eyeballing the places in the food court. "Yeah, it wasn't really Gwen. You know she-" Ben laughed as he grabbed the card as it flipped between Kevin's fingers. "Check it out! Apparently she was hoping you'd change your mind about more than the jewelry!"

Kevin glanced over seeing a number written neatly on the back in a curling hand writing. He grinned. "Women love a bad boy."

Ben snorted as he handed it back. "Y'okay." He watched with a slight smile as Kevin tossed the card in a trash bin they passed. "How many have you gotten rid of in the last three years?"

He shrugged, slight smile touching his lips. "Enough. I'm not into blonds."

"Tall skinny red heads, I know."

"She's not skinny."

"I'm sure you'd know." Ben teased with a grin as he stood in the line to a smoothie place. A serious look shadowed his face as he looked at the menu. "You know, I don't think I've eaten here before..."

"Smoothie king missed one? Scary business there." Kevin glanced over at the other food shops. "Besides, eating a smoothie just sounds wrong man."

Ben shrugged with a sigh. "Lifeblood then." he gave his order before turning back to his friend. "Have you asked Gwen what she'd like?"

"I-" he shuffled in embarrassment a moment before rounding back. "Have YOU?"

"Of course." Ben paid for his drink before taking a slurp. "Tasty." He looked back at Kevin. "She told me she'd like new shoes. So I'm going to get her some alien stomping boots."

"I can see Gwen rocking some knee high black leather boots."

"Now you're getting a little more creative than I'm comfy with..." Ben grinned. "Bet we can find some though.

Kevin picked up a couple of slices of pizza before they proceeded into the mall. "I'm...still not sure what to get her you know. I don't wanna cop out like a pussy and do cheesy shit, but I've got no idea..."

"Well, at least help me find the boots. Maybe we'll see something you'd like to get her. Better yet, we may see something you'd like to get me!" Ben smiled brightly as he slurped on his drink.

"Ben, you're cool, but you're not exactly my priority."

"Yeah, I never really have been the last few...well, ever." he snorted as Kevin took a swipe at him, missed and proceeded to just wad up napkins to pitch at his head.

"Come on you pain in the ass, let's find your boots."

"Don't forget mine!"

"Yeah...still not my priority. I could just get you a gift card to Mr Smoothie."

"Dude, a gift card?"

"Yeah. You like that place."

"Uh huh." Ben thought a moment, arms crossed over his chest. "Wasn't that you earlier that was saying you 'didn't wanna cop out like a pussy with cheesy shit'?"

"Indeed it was." Kevin grinned before pushing his friend over slightly. "Cheese suits you way better than it does Gwen though."

Ben had a finger in the air, about to argue but decided against it. "Point. Let's go find my boots for Gwen."

Kevin laughed as he followed his friend into the depths of the mall.

_*End Chapter 2 Birthday Wish_

Author's Notes- Thanks for hanging out with me again ladies and gents! I'm not a big fan of filler background chapters like this- not enough going on for me, so I'm thinking the next chapter should be interesting since I just got an...amusing idea. :D Anyway, regardless, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you again for reading! Apologies also for the short chapters- we'll see about making those a bit longer in the future. We'll see. :) Thanks again for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Title- Birthday Wish (3/?)

Author- Cristal

Rating- PG13- Yep, they're still cursing a lot. :D

Pairing- Gwen/Kevin

Disclaimer-Ben 10 and all it's lovely characters do not belong to me. They're just being borrowed. ;)

Summary- Ben and Gwen's 18th birthday party with all the drama and romantic in between!

*_You know that I could use somebody, you know that I could use somebody, someone like you *_

"You have a call?"

The redhead shook her head, glancing over at the phone before picking it up. "Nope, text."

"Oh?" she smiled slyly. "From who?"

Gwen smiled brightly. "Three guesses and the first two don't count!"

Julie grinned, propping her chin on her fist as Gwen flipped open the phone. She watched as the redhead's jaw slowly dropped, her mouth turning into a perfect 'O' shape. "Gwen?"

She raised a hand to her forehead and Julie almost swore she heard a curse under her breath. Maybe she was spending a little more time around Kevin than she initially thought. "Julie?"

"Are you all right?"

She waved her hand before putting it back to her forehead. "Can you tell me if I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

Julie arched an eyebrow before shrugging. "Sure. Are you sure you're all right?"

Gwen's head hit the table with a soft thud as she held the phone out to the other girl. Julie pulled it slowly from her fingers, her mouth opening in that familiar 'O' of surprise as well. "Oh...my...is that-"

"That's what I asked you, remember?"

Julie started giggling before it turned into full out laughter as she pointed at the screen. "That's fantastic!! Can you send it to me?! It'd be perfect for blackmail later!!"

Gwen gave a weak smile before sending it to her friend. "I need to call Kevin real quick and see what's going on..."

Julie just continued to laugh, snorting when she opened the photo again on her own phone, before muffling the giggles with a hand. She waved a hand as Gwen dialed her 'friend'.

*-*-*

_*There's a she wolf in your closet, open up and set her free, there's a she wolf in your closet, let it out so it can breath. *_

Both young men laughed as they followed one after the other, over a bench, both hitting the tile gracefully, still in full run. Ben giggled madly as he rounded a corner. "I wanna 'nother smoothie. That one was AWESOME!!"

"Oh hell no! I don't know what they put in that thing, but no way!"

"Awww, Kevin, you're no fun...if it was Gwen asking, you'd say yes!"

"And you ain't Gwen you little pain in the ass." Kevin laughed as they finally slid out the door towards freedom, three mall cops on their tail.

"You better answer your phone, otherwise Gwen'll think you're up to something." Ben replied happily as they continued to run to the car, Gwen's gift in a bag, flung over his wrist, giggles still slipping between his lips as he tried in vain to open the still locked car door.

"Stop pulling the handle before I break your hand Tennyson." A giggle was the reply as Kevin rolled his eyes, finally getting the door unlocked and themselves thrown into the seats. He heard the second howl on his phone, reaching in and finally picking up. "Hey babe."

"Don't 'babe' me Levin! Please tell me you got Ben out of that mall?"

Kevin grinned, hearing that little whine on the end of her request. "Now that you mention it, we just left."

She sighed. "You were thrown out again weren't you?"

"Course not!" the steering wheel spun sharply under his hands. "They couldn't catch us."

Ben giggled in response as he played with the control for the window, watching in amusement as it slid up and down and back again. Kevin grinned as Gwen cursed under her breath. "Kevin..."

He chuckled, hearing his name die on her lips into a sigh. "We were shopping for your birthday gift and I guess Ben got a hold of a bad smoothie."

"You guess?!" Her voice hit a much higher octave, causing him to squint, holding the phone from his ear. "Kevin, a guess is an estimated conclusion!! You sent me a picture of Ben wearing a Double D bra on his head and you 'guess' he got a hold of a bad smoothie?!"

Kevin finally broke out into laughter as Ben started slouching back into the seat, the grin slipping off his lips. "It was a triple, not a double babe, and it wasn't my idea."

Gwen growled. "Why'd you even take that damn picture Kevin?! Imagine if it gets out!!"

Ben moaned softly, hand covering his eyes as he slouched further back. Kevin looked worriedly over at his friend who was turning a slight green to match his eyes. "Hey, I think Ben's coming out of it. I don't want him to hurl in my car. We'll see you in a few."

"Kevin I'm not-" He hung up the phone with a wince as he quickly pulled over to the side of the road, Ben immediately sticking his head out the door, retching.

Kevin leaned back, waiting a few minutes as Ben proceeded to empty his stomach of what sounded like a week's worth of food. His fingers tapped gently against the steering wheel as he watched the vehicles pass by. He still wasn't positive what to get Gwen for her birthday...maybe he should just ask her what she wants? Ben moaned slightly as he finally pulled his head back into the car, wiping his forehead on his jacket sleeve, getting rid of the slight sheen of sweat. He took a deep breath, looking over at his friend. "What'd you give me?"

"Oh no you don't! I didn't give you a damn thing! You're the one that wanted to try the smoothie from the place you'd never been to before! Don't blame this shit on me!"

Ben weakly waved a hand before shutting the door, strapping his seatbelt back on. "Just take me home man, I feel half dead."

"You look it too."

"Thanks. Jerk." Ben muttered under his breath, hand shielding his eyes from what felt like really bright light outside. "Least I found Gwen a birthday gift. Hopefully she likes the girly boots. I think they're cool."

Kevin inclined his head, unable to stop the smirk. "She could kick it with a leather skirt."

"Stop it Kev, seriously. You two drool over each other so much, it makes me ill sometimes." Ben sighed, glancing over. "Any idea yet of what you want to get her?"

He sighed deeply in response, turning onto the street Ben lived down. "Nah...I think I may just ask her and at least get an idea, ya know?"

Ben shrugged as they pulled into his drive. He grabbed his purchase, flinging open the door with a sigh. "Make sure I don't pass out before I get to the door, would you?"

"Yeah, yeah." Kevin arched an eyebrow as Ben wobbled his way to the patio, finally opening the door and side stepping inside.

He sat back in the seat a moment before backing the car out with a small squeal of the tires as he started down the road. He flipped out his phone once more. It took a moment before she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey...can I come over?"

He heard her pause a long moment, hearing the phone sliding against her shoulder. "Um...sure Kevin. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah. Sorry about hanging up on you earlier, Ben got sick as a dog."

"He's all right though?"

"Yeah. I think he just needs to sleep it off or something." He paused with a shake of his head. "So I'll be over in a couple?"

"Oh! Yeah, of course. I'll be here Kevin."

"See you soon then."

"I'll see you."

He hung up, glaring out the windshield. Time to bite the bullet. Time to speak to the girl of his dreams. Time to have a conversation and see what she wants for her birthday. He nodded to himself at this new resolution, before turning down the streets, pulling into her drive. He killed the engine, nervously tapping his fingers on the steering wheel again. Nodding once more, Kevin stepped out, tucking the keys into his jeans pocket and slowly making his way to the door.

*

_Author's notes- Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this latest chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! It was very fun to write. :) I expect to be getting into the serious mush very shortly, so be prepared! Also, the ringtones- Gwen uses 'Use Somebody' by Kings of Leon for Kevin. He uses Shakira's 'She Wolf' for her. ;) Oh, I'm guessing that photo may come up again. :D Anyway, do hope you're enjoying thus far. Thanks so much again for reading! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Title- Birthday Wish (4/?)

Author- Cristal

Rating- PG13- Yep, they're still cursing a lot. :D

Pairing- Gwen/Kevin

Disclaimer-Ben 10 and all it's lovely characters do not belong to me. They're just being borrowed. ;)

Summary- Ben and Gwen's 18th birthday party with all the drama and romantic in between! PS- This is when some of the mush starts leaking out my ears. Lol...love it! :D

Gwen leaned over the window sill, chin propped in her hand. Julie had left when she heard of the visit, expecting a full report when she called back later. The redhead sighed, wondering what was going on now...hopefully nothing bad. She wrinkled her nose as that thought came unbidden to her mind. Maybe about the party coming up? That was a possibility as Ben hadn't informed Kevin he was invited until a day or two ago. She rolled her eyes slightly before hearing a deep rumble down the road, her eyes drawn to the bright green as it rounded the corner smoothly.

A smile touched her lips as Kevin hesitated a long moment before finally stepping out of the car. She always liked these little moments...ones to appreciate his stance and look. He was tall and slim with broad shoulders. The blue jeans looked great with the black boots and t shirt he wore, topped off with the black leather jacket. His black hair was on the long side and unruly to the nth degree but she loved to watch it tousled at his shoulders by the breeze. And his eyes...without a doubt in her mind, the best physical feature of his many nice ones...you can tell a person by their eyes. It is the window to the soul after all. His eyes were a rich chocolate brown- troubled by his past but hopeful of the future.

The doorbell rand brightly as she stood, smoothing the pleated skirt she wore before gliding down the stairs, hearing the bell again- patience wasn't one of those prominent features of his. She opened the door with a smile, once hand still on the door knob. "Hi Kevin! Would you like to come in?"

He hesitated a moment, tucking his hands into his jean pockets nervously as he met her bright gaze. "Actually...would you mind heading out for a few? Unless you're busy or what-"

"Actually, that would be nice." her smile softened as she grabbed her purse, tucking the keys inside before locking the door. Gwen felt his unease as they walked back to the car, folding her hands behind her back as she glanced over at her handsome friend. "Are we doing something fun or just going for a ride?"

"Just going for a ride I guess..."

She started just a moment as he got the door for her, shutting it securely behind her before stepping over to the driver's side. "Well that sounds nice." she paused a moment before leveling her gaze back at him. "Did you make sure Ben didn't collapse before he went in?"

He gave half a grin. "He made it into the house if that's what you're asking."

Gwen rolled her eyes as they started out, watching as he gracefully moved the older, larger muscle car. "Not exactly, but that's probably the best I'll be getting."

He chuckled slightly as she made a face. "Probably..." he paused a moment undecided on how to broach the topic he really wanted. "Gwen..." she glanced over, cocking her head as the red locks tumbled over her shoulder. "You know I suck at this sorta thing, so I need some help."

She arched an eyebrow. "What do you need help with?"

"I-I'm not sure what to get you for your birthday."

"Well that's not the end of the world Kevin." she giggled as his ears flushed, leveling a strong gaze back at her amusement at his discomfort and making him blush.

"Not funny." she just laughed again as he rolled his eyes. "Or maybe it is. Anyway, seriously, what would you like?"

She paused a moment, watching his hands maneuver the steering wheel. Gwen glanced over, tucking her hair behind her ear. "You wouldn't give it to me..."

Kevin glanced over, barely hearing the statement as she looked out the passenger window. "What do you mean Gwen? You should know by now...I'd give you the world."

He smiled as she blushed brightly, a small smile touching her lips. They pulled into a park with many large green trees, swings and picnic tables. The smile on her lips turned just a little sad. "That's very sweet of you..."

She stepped out of the car as soon as he cut the engine, her fingers trailing over the nearest tree, the bark rough against her finger tips. He came up behind her, worried look on his face. "What's wrong?"

A shrug was his only response before she turned, leaning back against the tree. "You offer me the world, but that isn't what I want."

"Then what do you want?" he cocked his head, black locks falling in his eyes, that troubled look still on his serious face.

"Something a little closer than the world." she smiled sweetly a moment as she looked into his dark eyes, fingers brushing his hair back, tucking the unruly locks behind his ear. He was silent, wishing for her to continue. "You."

Dark eyes widened in surprise a moment as he shrugged his shoulders. "M-me?"

"Yes, you." She laughed brightly, placing her hands back between her back and the tree. "Don't act so surprised Kevin. I've made no secret of wanting you and only you for a very long time. But like I said, you keep saying no, despite my getting my hopes up every time, I still open myself up to the disappoint of being told no...I know its coming so, why don't we just get it out of the way before-"

Gwen looked up, green eyes wide as he thoroughly invaded her personal space. His broad hands spread on each side of her against the tree at her back, his eyes serious and upset. "Just stop. You wanna know why I kept saying no? Wanna know why I held you back? Because I KNEW, if I said YES, I would NOT be able to stay away from you! You already take up every bit of my thoughts as it is, imagine if we were any closer? It scares the hell out of me, because there's NO way in hell you want me more than I want YOU."

She heard the tree bark snapping under his grip behind her, hearing a passion in his voice she had never had the pleasure of hearing before. Her fingers came up over his own as she leaned towards him, slight smile of wonder on her face, pulling his hands to her shoulders as she stopped centimeters from his lips. "I want to prove you're wrong. You offer me the world- wanna offer me something better? Something more important to me than anything? Then offer yourself, just like I have."

He felt a small shudder run through her as he leaned in, nose just brushing her slim neck, smelling that light floral perfume she liked to wear, that drove him crazy when she walked by. A smile touched his lips as his fingertips brought her chin up to look him in the eye. "You're beautiful, brilliant and so far out of my league it isn't even funny babe. You sure you want me?"

"I've not been so sure of anything else." she smiled sweetly at him as he shook his head slightly, smile finally touching his own lips.

"You amaze me."

She grinned, stepping a little closer into his embrace. "As you do me."

He made a sound of disbelief before she pulled his chin back towards herself. "Don't be so silly and hard on yourself. You are, without a doubt...perfect for me Kevin."

He finally pulled her fully into his arms, hugging her close as he rested his cheek on her head, smelling her perfume again. A sigh left his lips as she cuddled closer into his embrace, so pleased to be in his strong arms, she couldn't help but smile as her arms snuggled under his jacket. "You're making me ridiculously happy right now...I'll be upset if you change your mind on me now."

"Then you shouldn't worry Gwen...I don't think ANYONE could change my mind now." he chuckled as they started walking back to his car. "And I have a great idea for your gift, so we should be good all the way around."

She nodded, happy to feel his fingers twinning together with her own. "Does it involve you wrapped in a bow?"

A loud laughed boomed out as he hugged her close a moment, opening her door. "I'm not gonna give out the surprise now babe."

"So there's a chance? Awesome!"

He just laughed in response. "You'll have to wait and see on your birthday."

_End Chapter 4_

Author's Notes- He again everyone! I appreciate your reading along with me as I discover this story. :) I had a great time writing this part- I love mushy goodness, so needless to say, you haven't seen anything yet. :D To those of you reading, reviewing and enjoying, many thanks, I hope you liked this part! Also, as an aside, I need to make a note- I've gotten some notes about how often I update. Please keep in mind, this is a hobby. I work full time as a flight attendant, so I'm kinda busy with the flying around the USA business. ^_^;; I work on fanfic as a stress reliever, and usually do it when I'm out working away from home. So, please keep that in mind! :) Many thanks again to everyone reading,I appreciate it very much! :)


End file.
